


i found

by asongofsnow



Series: something wicked this way comes [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mention of Past Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongofsnow/pseuds/asongofsnow
Summary: Theon and Jeyne comfort each other after a bad dream.





	i found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylviadraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviadraft/gifts).

> This fic is kind of a spin off for the chapter I just wrote on my main jonsa fic. You don't need to have read it to understand this, but if you want to, be my guest :)
> 
> Title of this fic is from I Found by Amber Run.
> 
> For Anni, who deserves all the love in world.
> 
> update >> I made an edit for this, you can find it on my tumblr here: https://marthasmadeline.tumblr.com/post/187003892582/there-was-a-time-where-this-would-absolutely-not

Something’s chasing him, that he knows. He can’t remember what it is, though, he only knows he has to run. Faster, or they’ll catch him. Faster, or he’ll die.

He can hear it approaching, and he tries to speed up, but his feet hurt. His chest is heavy and the noise is louder, coming from everywhere, and he misses his step.

He falls. He screams.

He wakes, trembling. Jeyne is next to him, dead to the world. The noise is still there, only much more low. His body is sticky with sweat. He sighs, tired from another bad night. He wonders if it’ll ever go away. He wishes it would.

He turns his head to look at the nightstand, where the noise is coming from. It’s his phone, vibrating like crazy, but as he tries to reach for it the movement stops. Then, the interrupted texting comes. He looks at the screen.

**Message from RED**

_ Are you there?? _

_ Answer me. _

_ Are you up? _

_ Is Jeyne okay? _

_ Did something happen? _

He smiles a little.  _ Of course _ . Who else would call at three in the morning?

He picks up the phone with a little difficulty. He’s not entirely used to yet, with what’s left of his fingers, but he manages. He starts typing, a cheeky smile as he presses send.

**THEON**

shes sleeping princess

He knows she hates the nickname, but it’s bigger than him. He still remembers the first time he called her that, how she was flattered, until Arya had made fun of her. He meant it as a compliment, she was pretty much as all princess should be growing up, but that mischievous side of him also liked to upset her. That was before, when he still had that spark. It was gone now, but he still called her princess because well, some things never change.

Red was something they’d came up with during the hard times, as to keep it a secret that they were talking. He didn’t like thinking about that, but the name stayed. For many moons that name had been his anchor.

She doesn’t respond immediately and he knows he won’t be able to sleep so soon, not after the bad dream, so he indulges her.

**THEON**

you know what time it is??

go to bed

**RED**

I had a weird dream.

Sorry.

Something’s not right then, that much he knows. He turns to check on Jeyne but she’s still sleeping peacefully, her cheek pressed against his arm.  _ Something with Robb, then.  _ He knows about the accident, and he meant to go visit but Jeyne hadn’t been in the mood to leave the house in the past few days so he’d stayed with her. He always stays with her.

He answers her back, to calm her, and also to calm himself, even though Jeyne’s right there next to him and they’re absolutely safe.

He’s not sure if he’ll ever feel safe again, but here, with her, he can pretend.

**THEON**

yeahyeah we get it sans

everythings fine

just go back to sleep

Jeyne stirs besides him and he looks at her again. She’s beautiful when she sleeps. It’s one of the few times he gets to see her so carefree, like there’s nothing wrong in the world, like they’re fine and happy and protected from all bad things. Which they are, in truth, he just forgets that sometimes. It’s easy to forget when you’re always afraid.

The phone vibrates three times and then it’s silent.

**RED**

Sorry again.

Be safe.

Don't do anything stupid.

He laughs, actually lets out a laugh. Stupid would be to wake Jeyne up and tell her about the texts. She’d wanna know, even if she couldn’t do anything to help. She always wanted to know, now, she wanted to be prepared. So yeah, he probably should let her sleep. He’d tell her in the morning.

**THEON**

dont worry ;-)

He wants to add a  _ thanks for caring  _ or  _ we miss you _ but he doesn’t. He knows it’s hard for her too. She blames herself a lot, even if the person to blame has now been punished. That doesn’t stop her from suffering, and she tries her best to keep in touch but it’s hard. It’s even harder for Jeyne. He wants to help them but he’s also lost a lot. He has no idea how to begin healing. Jeyne always says it’s little by little, and he holds on to that. He holds on to her. If he can, he’ll hold on to her forever.

He places the phone back on the nightstand and turns to her. Brown eyes are staring at him now.

“What was that?”

Her voice is slow and rough, filled with sleep, yet her stare is insistent. He sighs. Of course she’d wake up. She could always sense him so well. She’d knew he was up.

“Nothing, princess just had a bad dream and wanted to check on you.”

“Don’t call her that, she doesn't like it.”

He smiles. She’s always so protective of Sansa, even now. It’s one thing he loves about her, how loyal she is, despite all they’ve faced.

There’s a lot of things he loves about her.

He wasn't meant to, he knows. They were never meant to be together, not like this, not with this much pain. He never expected to find someone in the midst of all the suffering and the fear and the hate.

He did, though. And now they’re here.

“Why are you awake?” he asks.

“Because you are.”

She lifts her hand and rests it on his cheek, He closes his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“The nightmare again, that’s all. I’ll be fine.”

There was a time where this would absolutely not be true. He’d say that only to calm her, for her nightmares were also violent. They’d spent many nights together, not speaking, not looking at each other, barely breathing, holding hands and waiting for the sun to rise. Before that, they’d spend many nights awake, caring for each other in ways they should never have had to. And he would always tell her he’d be fine, even if it was a lie.

Now, though, it was true. He was fine. They were fine. They were together. They were safe. And he knew that.

But some nights the dream would come again.

Her small finger traces his eyebrows, his nose, his lips. She gets closer to him, and kisses him softly on the lips. There’s not there but love, and that’s enough for them both. They’re healing, together, slowly, but they are healing and Theon knows. He’s grateful for Jeyne. She claims he saved her but it was the complete opposite. She was always the one to give him strength.

She bumps his nose with hers, and then hugs him, burying her head in his neck. When she’s done making herself comfortable again, she speaks, her voice low, but he already knows what she’ll say.

“Stay close to me. Don’t leave me.”

He wraps his arms around her, pulling her close even if they’re already pressed together. It is a comfort, to sleep like this, members intertwined, hearts beating at the same pace. It makes him feel safer than he’d ever feel, even before all that. For him, this was home. She was home. He whispers back, caressing her hair as she falls back asleep, a promise he knows she didn’t ask for, but he swears he’ll keep.

“I’m right beside you.”

And there he’ll continue to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing theyne and I'm slowly falling in love with them. I hope I did them some justice.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes I made. I'll try to correct them later.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> If you wanna chat I'm @sansaravenclaw on twitter :)
> 
> Xxxxx


End file.
